gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Save to Win
"Welcome to the show where smart shopping leads to money in your pocket. Our Family Dollar store's filled with hundreds of great brands at everyday low prices, and those items just might win one of our teams $5,000. I'm Pat Neely, and it's time to SAVE TO WIN!!" Save to Win was a shopping game show sponsored by Family DollarThe CW announces fall 2016 "One Magnificent Morning" Saturday morning line-up, in which two teams of two (dressed in yellow & blue) competed against each other in three rounds for the right to play for $5,000. Gameplay Round 1 Seven products would appear on the check-out conveyor belt. On each product, Pat would read a dual-choice question about that product. A correct choice won the item (which in turn acted as a point). The first two questions were individual team questions (one for each team), and the remaining five were jump-in toss-ups. During the toss-up portion, an incorrect choice gave the point/item to the opponents. Round 2 Two players (one from each team) were isolated. The partners still onstage was shown six food items (three for each player). Starting with the team in the lead, the non-isolated player in control would decide which food to taste, which food to smell, and which food to touch. After the choices were made, the isolated player would come back out, sit in a chair on a pedestal in the center of the store, and put on a blindfold. Then he/she had to identify those three foods based on the criteria their teammate set. Again, correct answers scored the item/point, but any hinting/speaking by the non-blindfolded player voided the item. Round 3 Pat had Smart Coupons for a series of items. They would come out one at a time and were placed in a Family Dollar bag. The players would then take turns recalling those items. An incorrect item, a repeat, or expiration of time awarded the opponents the question. If the shopping list was complete (naming all items in the bag), the player who gave the last correct answer won the question. The winner of each question won the bag and scored as many points as there were items. The first question had five items, with every subsequent question having two items more. The first team to score 15 points (claim 15 items) won the game and the right to play for $5,000, losing teams received a $500 Family Dollar shopping spree. The maximum points is 23. Bonus Round The winning team faced a wall with 20 products. Each pair of items had a matching dollar amount (a total of 10 pairs), ranging from $500 to $1,000. The winning team would pick two items and the values were revealed one at a time. If they matched, the team won $5,000, if they didn't match, the team won the combined total of the two amounts (between $1,050 and $1,950). Trivia * This was only the second network daytime game show to debut after 1993, the first being the current revival of Let's Make a Deal in 2009. * This was only the second known game show post-2010 to use Eggcrate displays, the first being Pawnography. * Despite Pat Neely's opening spiel, "smart shopping" was never involved in the actual format. Indeed, none of the episodes even so much as mentioned prices. * The credits for all episodes included a disclaimer that "Contestants are paid an honorarium and must meet eligibility requirements to receive announced prizes." * 17 episodes were produced, though only the first 15 had contestants. The final two episodes were a highlight reel and a (partially) behind-the-scenes show. * While the $5,000 top prize was never won during the show's brief run, presumably due to the 1-in-19 odds of matching the first pick, a clip of a $5,000 win can be seen briefly during Episode 16. Music Scorekeepers Paul Masvidal & Amy Correia References Links Official Site (1) Official Site (2) Official Facebook Page Game Show Garbage induction YouTube Links Family Dollar (playlist of show episodes) Premiere Show (uploaded by Chad Mosher) Category:Consumer Category:Lifestyle Category:Shopping Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Themed Quiz Category:Gambling Category:The CW shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2016 premieres Category:2017 endings